Oh, Behave!
'''Oh, Behave! '''is a reality game show that is taken by all members of the Garden District who wants to return to the Village. Arthur Hastings takes it as well in order to get out of Wellington Wells for good. During this quest the player will learn how Joy works as well as how to behave in Hamlyn Village. Objectives * Go to the Salamanca Bridge * Talk your way past the Bobby * Use the maintenance door * Take a number * Wait * Use the elevator * Put all your things in the stash * Shower! * Put on a proper suit * Freshen up * Take Joy and enter the theatre * Sit & watch the Uncle Jack show * Pass the quiz * Escape * On to the Village! In-Game Description I need to get to the Brittania Bridge. It's the only way out of Wellington Wells to mainland Britain. That means I need to get to the Parade District. Which, in turn, means I need to find and cross the bridge to Hamlyn Village first. That Bobby doesn't seem terribly interested in letting anyone into this supposed rehabilitation centre. I've got to bamboozle him into letting me through. I shall just use the staff entrance, since obviously I am a staff member in disguise. Sigh, why do I need to do this... I'm the only one here. Why is she making me wait? About time! I suppose there's nothing for it but go through their reorientation for rotten Wastrels who wish to rejoin society. I hope I don't need any of my things while I'm in there. Oh, it would be nice to be clean again. I'm still a bit sad about my old suit, but it's rags now. Nice of them to offer fresh clothes. They even had a double breasted suit! Perfume? Really? I certainly don't want to set off any Joy detectors whilst I'm trying to convince everyone that I want to return to society. Better pop a Joy. One won't kill me. Or make me a mindless happy drone again. Oh, who doesn't love Uncle Jack. I miss him. I'll just take a seat, sit back, and enjoy. Was he always that creepy? I hope there are no trick questions. It wouldn't be Wellington Wells if it functioned properly, now would it? I better find another way out. I think I've done everything I was supposed to. I can finally get back into Hamlyn Village and civilisation. Walkthrough After Arthur gets the Curious Device from Ollie, he is ready to cross the bridge from Eel Pie Holm to Maidenholm. To do so he meets Constable Wright at the Salamanca Bridge, Wright tells him that the door to the bridge is broken and that it is best for everybody if it stays broken. Arthur insists that he is an undercover bridge inspector who needs to pass through, much to Wright's surprise. Once inside, the lady at the front desk demands Arthur to take a number and sit down by the chairs and wait. He is then told to take the elevator and continue through the rehabilitation test, where his torn clothes will be thrown away in replacement for a proper one, clean himself off, and take Joy. After taking Joy, the player has to watch Uncle Jack's etiquette minute show, where they will learn how to behave. After which there will be a quiz, testing Arthur on his knowledge alongside another Wastrel. It doesn't matter if the player gets all questions right or wrong, as they simply escape from there afterwards. The player can get their stuff back from the pneumatic stash in the fake home right before entering the elevator again. Before entering the elevator, the bobby will inform Arthur that there is now a nocturnal curfew and that it's best for him to stay indoors when night falls. After taking the elevator, Arthur is celebrated for his rehabilitation success by other wellies and criers. Gallery SalamancaReceptionist.png|Receptionist desk. SalamancaBeginning.png|Start of rehabilitation. SalamancaLockers.png|Locker room. SalamancaOdorRoom.png|Odor room. SalamancaClothes.png|Arthur gets proper clothes. SalamancaTheatreNotice.png|Theatre note. SalamancaTheatre.png|Uncle Jack talking about etiquette. SalamancaFakeStreets.png|Fake Hamlyn Streets. SalamancaOhBehave!.png|Oh, Behave! test. SalamancaHome.png|Fake Hamlyn home. SalamancaWelcome.png|End of rehabilitation. Collectibles At the very start of the rehabilitation test, the player is given a Sandwich, Tea, an Apple, an Antiseptic Bandage, a Healing Balm and many Cloth Scraps. Trivia * Throughout the rehabilitation test, Arthur meets three Downers who are attempting to take the test, one in the locker room clutching his head, one who dies of electric shock by the Joy Detector, and the last one is present during the quiz, he will answer all of the questions with "eyes". Category:Quests